sealteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Lisa Davis
Lisa Davis is a Petty Officer in the United States Navy formerly Logistics Specialist First Class. She is accepted into Officer Candidate School and received her commission upon graduation. Rock Bottom ENS Davis serves as a DEVGRU Intelligence Officer assigned primarily to Bravo Team. Welcome to the Refuge (Part 1) Early life When Lisa was 11 her house burned down. She tried to save herself and her two little sisters from a fire because their drunk mother was not there. Lisa couldn't reach Michelle, so she grabbed her sister Ronnie and ran. Their mother blamed Lisa for Michelle's death. Rock Bottom Season 1 In Tip of the Spear In Other Lives Lisa joins the team on a mission to prove the Syrian government experimenting with a deadly nerve agent. There she helps Mandy Ellis and Eric Blackburn to exfiltrate the team and a group of survivors. Season 2 Season 3 Bravo Team is in Serbia and what is supposed to be a simple stakeout turns into a dramatic car chase with three dead in connection to Vadim Tarasov but are able to bring in Viktor alive. Back at HQ everyone lightheartedly makes fun of Lisa and her new position before debriefing and heading to bed. Unbeknownst everyone, sunny and Lisa sneak away for a quick chat. Days later they are all called away, and after multiple car rides and a boat ride, find themselves at a shipping dock. Everyone watches Trent Sawyer's back as he places the tracker on the truck. Clay Spenser shoots a beer can in distraction to help Trent make his escape. Much later, Jason Hayes makes the call to infiltrate the building in order to find Bojinka ''. However, after cornering him, he blows himself up. Welcome to the Refuge Everyone returns to HQ safe, except for a few scratches on clay and Jason from the bomb. After their debriefing, Mandy and Lisa have a quick debriefing with each other. Mandy reveals she always put up walls between herself and the team, not wanting to get too close. Suggesting that Lisa does the same. Sunny checks in with Lisa to see how she's doing on her first mission. She confirms she's all right but, insists they keep a low-profile. While returning back to America, Jason celebrates Lisa's first team mission with them and her new position. Ignore and Override Jason is in a mood and running drills over and over again during their training session. Afterward,s they are introduced to their new commanding officer Captain Greyson Lindell. The next day they are called in for quick mission in Azerbaijan. There are to help maintain the peace only to find out the power station has been taken over by Armenian terrorists. They retake control and head home. Adapt and Overcome After briefing the team on the situation in southeast China, Lisa spends the next few days trying to locate the ship's exact location. She is finally able to do so, but is still annoyed at herself for taking so long. Capt. xxx tells her she can only do the best she can. Later she along with your gunpoint for the team. Though having driven into funny multiple times that we could finally get some alone time in his truck only for Lisa to come to the decision that they should stop seeing each other. The Strength of the Wolf During military briefing for bravo team B cell was called away and soon brought before review board to discuss her drunken assault on a police officer and arrest. She declined to give any details, but later admitted to xx she had been aggressively head-on and was only defending herself, with two drinks maximum. Bravo team had ensured they arrived back to be present for her hearing. The entire team with the exception of rate testified to her character. Resulting in a positive income that banned her from drinking, but she was not arrested and allowed to keep her military position. Unbecoming an Officer Notes * DEVGRU Intelligence Officer Lisa Davis * LS1 Lisa Davis is a recipient of the Navy & Marine Corps Commendation Medal, Joint Service Achievement Medal, Navy & Marine Corps Achievement Medal, and numerous unit, service, and campaign awards. Payback * Earlier in her career, she was a ''Yeoman before becoming a Logistics Specialist * E-6 Rank is known as Petty Officer First Class. Tip of the Spear * Admits she has applied to Officer Candidate School Pattern of Life * Re-eapplied to Officer Candidate School (OCS). Fracture * Has 2 younger sisters. But one died in a house fire. Rock Bottom * Accepted into Officer Candidate School and received her commission upon graduation. Rock Bottom * Graduated from OCS as Ensign (O-1) Rock Bottom Never Out of the Fight * Accepting Eric Blackburn's offer to become DEVGRU's Intelligence Officer. Welcome to the Refuge (Part 1) * Lisa breaks up with Sonny Quinn. The Strength of the Wolf Appearances Season 2 * Fracture * Never Say Die * The Worst of Conditions * All That Matters * Say Again Your Last * Hold What You Got * Outside the Wire * Parallax * Santa Muerte * Prisoner's Dilemma * Backwards in High Heels * Things Not Seen * Time to Shine * What Appears to Be * You Only Die Once * Dirt, Dirt, Gucci * Paradise Lost * Payback * Medicate and Isolate * Rock Bottom * My Life for Yours * Never Out of the Fight }} Awards and decorations Source: Payback Dates of promotion References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:United States Navy Category:Bravo Team